


All Hallows Eve

by FallenQueen2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren makes the other's remember, Eren remembers, Halloween, M/M, Reincarnation, they all end up on the same floor at the same college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween AU!Reincarnation. Eren Jaeger spent his whole life dreaming about a war against 'Titans' but no one around him knew anything, until he went to college and met people from his past and one person in particular. Levi. He is determined to remind Levi of their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

20-year-old Eren Jaeger looked up from the sheet of paper he held in his hands. He breathed out slowly at the intimating building before him. His new college residence looked a lot like a castle.

"As long as I don't have to clean it constantly then I'm okay with it." Eren muttered as he adjusted his backpack strap.

"Why would you need to clean a college residence? They have people for that." His mother shook her head fondly at the mutterings of her son.

Eren felt his heart constrict as it usually did when his mother spoke to him. When he was younger he could always see her dying, being eaten by a titan and he couldn't control when that memory flashed in his mind. This usually caused him launching himself into his mother's arms and hugging her for a solid hour trying not to cry.

* * *

His memories felt like dreams at first and he was convinced they were. For all of public school and a good chunk of high school he was convinced they were just dreams, until Annie Leonhart transferred into his science class in grade 10. The two looked eyes and in that moment Eren knew that those dreams weren't dreams. After class Annie and Eren tracked the other down and after quickly and quietly comparing notes the two came to the same conclusion. Their dreams were memories of their past lives. Eren being who he was threw his arms around Annie, giving her a huge hug. The blonde stood still in shock but soon gave in and hugged Eren back.

The two remained attached almost at the hip for the rest of their high school years, their relationship confused many people, as they were complete opposites on every level. The two were used to people looking at them oddly as they both had been Titan shifters in the past so it barely phased them anymore.

Eren learnt the hard way that they had retained some skills they had learned in the past. In other words when they both gotten into the same college and residence, Eren had hugged Annie. The blonde took him down the exact same move that she used on him back in their training days. Eren stared at her surprised for a solid minute while Annie just dusted her hands off looking smug.

* * *

Now here he was standing in the front hall of the castle like residence where he spent so much of his time in his past life. New and old students were milling around the front hall, getting key cards, moving carts with their luggage on it through different doors, waiting for elevators (those had definitely not been there before).

"Here we go, you are on in 1212B." Mr. Jaeger told his son, handing him a packet with a key card on a forest green lanyard.

"12th floor? Better than the basement." Eren muttered as the family of three squeezed through the crowds towards the elevator at the far end that was reserved just for floors 10 and up.

"I wonder who my room mate is going to be." Eren wondered louder to take his parent's mind off of what he said before.

"Only one way to find out sweetie." Mrs. Jaeger said cheerfully as the trio made their way to the top floor. Eren walked ahead, looking at the door numbers trying to find 1212. When he did find it, he was slightly surprised to find the door was propped open thanks to the shoe that was stuffed under the door. He stepped in and came face to face with the one and only…

"Eren!"

"Jean!"

The two boys shouted at the other, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You've got to be kidding me! Out of everyone in the whole world, my roommate had to be Jaeger!" Jean Kirstein grumbled under his breath.

"Wait… That means you remember?" Eren rubbed his eyes furiously.

"As much as I wish I didn't sometimes, yeah I remember. How could I not?" Jean huffed but fell silent as Eren's mother and father entered the room.

"Hello! You must be Eren's roommate! It's nice to meet you!" Mrs. Jaeger extended a hand with a bright smile.

"I'm Jean Kirstein." He said numbly, glancing at Mr. Jaeger with concern. He knew that this man was the reason that Eren could turn into a titan in the past. Jean couldn't help but relax when Eren subtly shook his head in response to the silent question.

"Are you finished unpacking? Do you need any help with anything?" Mrs. Jaeger asked, her mother hen mode coming to light as Eren helped his father move his bags into his room.

"No I'm fine thank you Mrs. Jaeger." Jean couldn't help but smile at the woman before him.

"That's that Hun, we are all unloaded." Mr. Jaeger dropped a kiss on his wife's head and smiled slightly at Jean.

"We'll let you unpack then Eren. Call us when you get a chance." Mrs. Jaeger pulled her son into a bear hug and Eren hugged her back just as tightly and Jean looked away feeling his throat close up.

"I will. Love you mom." Eren said as his mom gave him a kiss on his cheek and his father ruffled his hair. Eren waved the two off before he looked back at Jean.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Eren latched onto Jean, hugging him tightly.

"I just thought Annie and I were the only ones who remembered!" Eren said after Jean pushed him off like he usually did whenever Eren would 'attack' him. It was just a reflex by this point.

"Annie?" Jean asked slightly worried, to be fair the last time he saw her, she was encased in crystal after going on a rampage as the female titan.

"Yeah, she showed up in my science class in grade 10. We kind of stuck together ever since and she should be in this castle someplace." Eren said as Jean leaned against the counter in the small kitchen as Eren went about unpacking his things.

"…How many times did she beat you up?" Jean asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not as many times as you would think, I think she's chilled out." Eren laughed as he pulled out his sketchpad.

"A sketchpad? Don't tell me you are here for art Jaeger." Jean snickered.

"Ha-ha. No I'm not, I'm here for marine biology." Eren huffed but he handed Jean the sketchpad anyways.

"Still obsessive about the ocean huh?" Jean rolled his eyes fondly as he flipped open the pad and his jaw dropped.

"Maybe you should have gone into art. These are really good!" Jean admitted through clenched teeth as his mind flashbacked as he paused on the one of him and Marco. It wasn't a moment from the past but it still brought flashbacks for the duo-hair coloured man.

In the drawing Jean was standing in the usual salute with his fist over his heart and Marco was floating behind Jean, arms crossed over Jean's chest and large white wings were extending from his back.

"You can have that if you want…" Eren said quietly looking from from where he was putting a poster up in his room.

"Uh…" Jean couldn't think of anything to say so he just flipped to the next photo and a laugh burst from his lips.

"Don't tell me this is Levi Heichou!" Jean doubled over laughing and Eren blushed as he raced towards Jean to grab his sketchpad.

The drawing was of Levi during his cleaning modes, white cloths over his head and his face, holding feather dusters in each hand and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Shut it!" Eren muttered, a blush on his cheeks.

"Still in love with him then?" Jean teased.

"Shut it horse-face!" Eren snapped and Jean's eyes narrowed and leapt towards his roommate and the two ended up brawling like usual, the two rolled out into the hall.

"Sometimes never change." A new voice cut through their fighting and the two froze and heads whipped up in shock.

Marco Bott was standing there, alive and un-burnt in anyway.

"Marco…" Jean untangled himself from Eren and launched himself into Marco's arms. Eren slowly stood up and grinned happily as the two reunited.

"I'm glad you remember me Jean." Marco muttered.

"Of course I would you idiot." Jean sniffed before he pulled back, with a side-glance at Eren who gave him thumbs up. Jean went for it and locked lips with Marco, who looked surprised for a second before he returned the kiss.

"It only took how many lifetimes for you two to get together?" Eren muttered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Did I miss their big reunion?" Annie asked from behind Eren's shoulder, startling him.

"GAH! I swear you need to wear a bell or something." Eren huffed with a hand over his heart.

"Not my fault you are still obvious as ever." Annie smirked and nodded at the couple that was staring at her awkwardly.

"I'm only going to say this once. Sorry. Now lets go, there is a floor meeting in the common room." Annie stated, she grabbed Eren by the ear and started to drag him down the hall towards the common room.

"When did they become so chummy?" Marco whispered to Jean as they intertwined their fingers as they followed the other two.

"Apparently they found each other in grade 10 and stuck together." Jean whispered back as the four entered the large, comfortable looking common room and froze.

"Are you seeing this too?" Eren whispered.

"Yeah…" The others breathed out.

"Our floor is made up of our friends from the 104th…" Eren swallowed as his eyes scanned over Reiner and Bertolt who were sitting together. Connie was sitting next to Armin and Sasha. Next to Sasha was Mikasa and next to her were Ymir and Krista.

"Well shit." Eren said with wide eyes.

"Move it brats." A much too familiar voice ordered from behind Eren who froze.

"Levi." Eren mouthed as he stumbled to comply with the order. He looked over to see Levi and Hanji waltz in with folders in their hands.

"Be nice to the kiddies Levi, don't want Erwin to get on your ass about that again." Hanji snickered as she jumped up onto a counter and grinned her large, crazy grin at the whole room.

"Holy shit." Jean breathed out.

"I'm doomed." Eren dropped his head into his hands while Annie smirked at him.

"Listen up brats because I only want to say this shit once." Levi said in a commanding voice.

"A bit nicer Levi." Hanji rolled her eyes fondly. "Hello kiddies! I'm Zoe Hanji but call me Hanji! This grumpy guy over here is Levi! We are your residence advisors or RA's for this year! We are here to help and get to know each of you!" Hanji grinned as she looked around the room. "I just know that we all will get along famously! Now let's go around and introduce our selves and who we are rooming with. You can go first my favorite titan!" She said staring Eren down with a familiar grin.

"She totally remembers." Eren shook his head fondly. "I'm Eren Jaeger and I'm rooming with Jean Kirstein."

"Jean Kirstein and I'm rooming with the idiot Jaeger." Jean smirked and Marco rolled his eyes fondly as the two glared at each other.

"Marco Bott and I'm rooming with Armin Arlert and Connie Springer." Marco nodded at the two.

"Hello my name is Armin Arlert." The blonde smiled nicely at everyone.

"And I'm Connie Springer." Connie spoke up.

"Sasha Blouse and my roommates are Ymir and Krista Lenz!" The infamous 'potato girl' grinned brightly.

"I'm Ymir and this beautiful goddess next to me is Krista Lenz." Ymir said protectively, glaring at the room as she hugged Krista close causing her to blush.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa stated annoyed.

"She's rooming with me, Annie Leonhart." Annie spoke up with a smirk and Eren slapped his palm to his face, whoever made the room arrangements had a death wish.

"Good! Now that we have that out of the way! Time for Levi to explain all the boring rules." Hanji turned it over to Levi, said person huffed before he pulled out a sheet from his folder and started to read.

Eren will willingly admit that he wasn't paing much attention to what Levi was saying but was just listening to his voice and taking in this version of Levi. He also tried his best to ignore Jean, Marco and Annie's smirks and quiet remarks.

He came to the conclusion that only the four of them and most likely Hanji remembered anything about their past lives. It really hurt when Eren realized Levi didn't remember anything about their relationship in the past.

* * *

Time went by and slowly the people on the floor became friends in some way or form. Annie told Eren that Reiner and Bertolt remembered once she cornered them and mentioned something about titan shifters and she became a fixed point for the two shifters.

If Eren wasn't in his room, the college building itself he could be found in the common room or in Hanji's room. He was plotting with her, Marco and Jean about how to get Levi and the others to remember in some way. Hanji came up with an idea of a floor wide Halloween party and Marco got a glint in his eye at the talk of it. He promised Eren that he would take care of his costume and their little memory problem. Eren had learnt not to question Marco by this point and agreed to whatever he said.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea. An terrible, horrible idea." Eren whined from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Do you want Levi to remember you or not? This has to be one of the best ways to move that process along." Jean rolled his eyes as he adjusted the fangs that were in his mouth.

"How in the hell did you even find these?" Eren hollered.

"Hell if I know all of Marco's tricks." Jean huffed as he bared his fang silently in the hall mirror and smirked at how good he looked as a vampire.

He had his duo-toned hair spiked up rather than letting it lay flat and messy like usual. His eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and that contrasted with his skin making it look paler than it actually was. He was wearing black leather pants, combat boots and a blood red dress shirt with a few top buttons undone. He had a long black cloak over his shoulders and it flared out at the bottom.

"At least it isn't bloodstained…" Eren sighed as he exited the bathroom.

He was wearing almost an exact replica of his uniform from the survey corps. His tan jacket had the Wings of Freedom and brown straps were attached to his limbs. He didn't have the actual 3DMG or the green jacket, but he had the same shirt he used to wear and a costume key that looked just like the one his father gave to him.

"It's weird… Even through it was literally lifetimes ago I wore these clothes and straps, I feel right in them." Eren mused as Jean shook his head to clear his the flashbacks he was getting from just seeing the uniform.

"You look better in those clothes than you do in your usual clothes." Marco said as he entered the room.

He also had black eyeliner on, black leather pants and combat boots. His dress shirt was white and a black tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was messed up to give it a 'just got laid' look to it; his neck had two red, slightly bleeding puncture marks on it.

"You two are being too cute with your couples stuff. Stop it." Eren huffed, he was cool with them being together but he was also bitter, well until he got his Heichou back.

"Come on, let's go to the common room and see the reactions we can get." Jean grinned as he draped his arm around Marco's waist and the trio left the room and entered the Halloween decorated common room.

"Hanji sure went all out." Marco whistled as they entered. They were the last ones to come in and everyone turned to see what their costumes were. Eren had decided to hide behind Marco and Jean for the moment as he scanned the room taking in the costumes.

Annie had decided to wear an orange and navy blue fighting Gi from the anime Eren had introduced her to back in high school Dragon ball Z. She liked the fact they were all fighters and could power up, sort of reminding her of her old titan shifting powers.

Reiner and Bertolt were also wearing fighting Gi's from Dragon Ball Z; Annie must have 'convinced' aka forced/blackmailed them to wear a group costume. Then again they treated her like a princess and doted on her none stop so if she asked them to wear those Gi's then there was a good chance they would in a flash.

Ymir was dressed as a medieval knight that made sense since Krista was dressed up as a beautiful medieval princess. Eren couldn't help but find it ironic as in the past she was a princess of sorts. Their costumes made Eren think they may have remembered something, but he wasn't going to press it tonight as he did have another mission for that night.

Sasha was a cook, complete with a white chef hat and a stained apron and Eren could swear there was a baked potato sticking out of a pocket in the apron. Connie was waiting a tux so Eren could assume that he was a waiter as he was talking with Sasha. Eren smirked, even in this time Connie had a crush on Sasha.

Armin was talking with Hanji and Mikasa.

Hanji was wearing a stained white lab coat and she had a white wig on that looked like someone had electrocuted it. Clearly she was a mad scientist, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Armin had a checkered old English style coat and hat on, a magnifying glass in his right hand so he was Sherlock Holmes.

Mikasa had her long black hair in a tight French braid, she wore beige cargo pants and running shoes. She had a tight white t-shirt on and strapped over her body were weapon holsters. She had two gun holsters on her thighs, extra clips on her hips and she had two swords strapped across her back. She was Laura Croft, Tomb Raider.

Eren felt his heart beat quicken when he caught sight of Levi leaning against the windows.

He was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans and unlaced grey combat boots, he had a white shirt on underneath a light brown vest and the dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows. What really caught Eren's eyes were the two wings coming from his back. He knew that Hanji must have rigged something up and blackmailed Levi into wearing it but what really stuck with him is the fact the wings on Levi's back were the Wings of Freedom. They were the same colours and everything.

Eren decided to come into view and he took in the reactions of the people. Annie, Reiner and Bertolt just looked impressed that he had the balls to wear the uniform and the fact he could find the right things to make the uniform.

Sasha and Connie were blinking at him and Sasha's hand strayed to her potato absently. Connie ran a hand over his buzz cut and looked at Sasha like he was just seeing her for the 1st time.

Krista just beamed at Eren before hugging Ymir who had this pleased look on her face. Clearly they both had a solid idea, but needed something or someone to confirm it.

Hanji had her usual shit-eating grin on her face and gave Eren thumbs up. Armin had his 'thinking' face on, the one he wore when he was trying to think up a new strategy and Eren grinned as his friend's eyes widened drastically. Mikasa was staring at the uniform oddly and her hand went up to her neck and she made a move to pull something up over her chin but blinked in shock when there was nothing there.

Eren took a deep breath and stood in front of Levi who was watching him curiously, interest spiking in his eyes. Eren snapped off a salute, his fist over his heart as he stared at his Heichou.

The common room was silent after that and Levi's lip twitched.

"…Always making an entrance huh shitty brat?" Levi pushed off the wall.

"Of course Heichou." Eren gave a cheeky grin; internally he was dancing for joy at his Heichou remembering him. "I like your wings Heichou."

"Blame shitty glasses." Levi touched the wings behind him slightly.

"How long have you known?" Eren lowered his voice.

"I had a pretty good idea when I met Erwin and Hanji last year but neither confirmed it and when I saw who was on the floor this year… None of you confirmed it… Until now." Levi explained.

"We can compare notes later Heichou but I've been waiting a long time to do this…" Eren trailed off, he reached down and grabbed the collar of Levi's dress shirt with both hands and pulled him closer. Their lips met and cheers erupted from the others in the room.

"HA! Pay up boys!" Hanji could be heard shouting at Marco and Jean. "I can't wait to tell Erwin!"

The couple parted and while Levi had a smirk on his lips, Eren had a blush.

"EREN!" Mikasa and Armin launched them selves at their friend, squeezing him to death in a hug.

"You guys remembered?" Eren laughed as he hugged them back.

"Why we didn't remember before is beyond me." Armin shook his head.

"Don't worry about it!" Eren said fondly. "Oh Mikasa, I have my red scarf in my room… I'll give it to you later, you don't look right without it."

"Thanks Eren. For the record, I still don't like him. Mikasa glanced at Levi who smirked back as he adjusted his collar.

"Gee thanks." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Come on brat, you can catch up with the other brats later. You and I have something's to catch up on." Levi ordered, grabbing Eren by one of the straps on his torso, pulling him out of the common room.

Eren waved at the others with a cheeky grin.

"I'm a genius." Marco said in triumph.

"I will never doubt your skills again." Jean mumbled into Marco's neck.


End file.
